Jimmy Neutron 2: The Search for Carl
by Sheen-Rulez
Summary: In the begining Jimmy built machines and gadgets when he was a kid, but in my story the gang arent so little anymore Jimmy and the gang, Sheen, Libby & Cindy as they travel all over the world to search for.....Carl
1. Default Chapter

This is my version of the second movie....enjoy... and i know the second movie is a rumor but i still wanna make MY OWN VERSION...i don't own anything Jimmy except this story....  
  
Prolouge  
  
Sheen: catch jimmy  
  
Jimmy: got it  
  
(jimmy and the gang were playing football in the local Retroville Park)  
  
A/N: now let's recap right quick....the whole gang now is in the 6th grade new looks, new images and new attitudes wellsort of....  
  
JIMMY now as spiky kind of hair sorta like new he dosen't have that dorky hairdo like bacck in 4th grade, he has a silver rolex watch,silver chain with his famous neutron sign on the charm, red polo shirt, bugle boy jeans and a the New 2003 Air shoes.  
  
SHEEN now as longer hair he put in a pony tail, a silver earring on his left ear, yellow polo shirt, black "Bow Wow" jeans and (same as jimmy)the New 2003 Air shoes.  
  
Sheen: hey jim isn't kind of cool carl dosen't come home till tommorrow.  
  
Jimmy: yeah he get's on my nerves sort of the time.  
  
Sheen: heh....oh no....don't look now it's ms.fortress mummy....and libby.  
  
Jimmy: you mean cindy right.  
  
Sheen: you guessed it.  
  
Cindy: hey NEU-TRON!!!!!  
  
Jimmy: HEY CI-INDY!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N:Cindy has let her hair down and she looks quite pretty and puberty has done her good with all the curves and stuff.  
  
Sheen: so what do you guys want  
  
Libby:we just come to harras you guys as usual.  
  
Sheen: hmph.  
  
A/N: Cindy now has asuper major crush on jimmy but jimmy has a small crush on her only little  
  
but sheen and libby like each other def.  
  
Cindy: so jimmy where's carl the once nerd.  
  
Jimmy: i'll have to agree with you (laughs) carl is still a nerd  
  
Cindy: but i guess and hate to say you and sheen have actually grown almost cool  
  
Jimmy: well at least we don't fight anymore.  
  
Cindy: yeah but i still hate you (laughs)  
  
Jimmy: (laughs) and i still hate you.  
  
(then jimmy and cindy start playfully fighting)  
  
Libby: why don't they just admitt they both like each other  
  
Sheen: i dunno.  
  
(then a car slowly drives up to the park)  
  
Sheen: hey jimmy...dosen't that look familar  
  
Jimmy: yeah it belongs to.....CARL!!!!!  
  
(carl pops out of the carl;still looks the same even after all these years)  
  
Jimmy: Lord,give me strenght  
  
Cindy,Sheen,Jimmy and Libby: Dun Dun Dun he's back  
  
Well Carl's back find out what happens next on Jimmy Neutron 2: The Search for Carl 


	2. The search for CarlBegins!

Jimmy: theme song hit it!!!!!  
  
Sheen: wait jimmy your'e not gonna show that other theme song are you it's just not you anymore.  
  
Jimmy: i guess your'e right....other theme song...hmmm  
  
GO JIMMY JIMMY  
  
THAT'S THE VOICE I HEAR INSIDE  
  
EVERYBODY LET'S BOUNCE  
  
TEAR IT UP TO THE SKY  
  
GO JIMMY JIMMY  
  
TO THE RESCUE THROUGH THE BIG BLUE SKY  
  
BE BACK BEFORE I LEAVE  
  
IT'S JIMMY NEUTRON TIME!!!  
  
GO JIMMY JIMMY  
  
THAT'S THE VOICE I HEAR INSIDE  
  
EVERYBODY LET'S BOUNCE  
  
TEAR IT UP TO THE SKY  
  
GO JIMMY JIMMY  
  
TO THE RESCUE THROUGH THE BIG BLUE SKY  
  
BE BACK BEFORE I LEAVE  
  
IT'S JIMMY NEUTRON TIME!!!!!  
  
JIMMY NEUTRON 2: THE SEARCH FOR CARL  
  
Part 1  
  
Jimmy: um...carl...heh...what are you....doing back so....heh...heh...early.  
  
Carl: well they canceled the 3rd half of the llama convention  
  
Jimmy: oooohhhh...should i be thrilled or uncoviently sad.  
  
Carl: oh i don't care at least i'm with my friends  
  
Cindy and libby: BYE JIMMY!!!!  
  
Sheen: great you made them leave  
  
Jimmy: don't worry i live across the street from both of them they'll come back.  
  
Carl: did i do something  
  
(back at jimmy's house)  
  
Sheen: hey jimmy: remember when you got our parents kidnaped into space almost getting eaten by polutra.  
  
Jimmy: GRRR...don't remind me  
  
(while they were talking carl snuck downstairs into jimmy's secret room.)  
  
Jimmy: you haven't said a thing.... CARL!!!!!!  
  
Sheen: where'd the heck carl went  
  
Jimmy; i.....  
  
(JIMMY look at the open down to his secret room)  
  
Jimmy: MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(downstaires)  
  
Jimmy: CARL CARL WHERE ARE YOU  
  
Sheen: um...jim you should take a look at this...  
  
Jimmy: what  
  
Sheen: you know that time portal machine you made...  
  
Jimmy; yeah what abut it  
  
Sheen; well as you can see carl went through it  
  
JIMMY: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
uh oh looks like carl is trapped in jimmy's time portal what'll happen next find out in part 2 


End file.
